bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mira Fermin
Since when did Spectra get the idea that Mira had "Firman" as her last name? What's the significance? - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 17:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Repetition? I tried to clean up the page, but I discovered that there were many repeated sections. So which one should I go with? --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Guardian Mira's guardian is Magma Wilda, not Thunder wilda. 19:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Name Why is this page titled wrong? In the anime it said her last name was Firrman. Clay was her father's first name. May I ask why it's named wrong? (User:SpectraPhantom) :Her official name, as was given on the websites, is "Mira Clay". Thereby, it is not titled "wrong". I remember Mira even introduces herself as Mira Clay in the beginning of the series, and "Firman" was only added later on. By the way, were is the proof that "Clay" is her father's first name? Last time I checked, when calling someone with the title of "Professor", the last name is always followed, not the first. In that case, "Clay" would still be Mira's surname. By the way, use ~~~~ after writing messages, it's used to identify you. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Her relationship of brothers with Spectra Phantom Everybody knows that Mira and Spectra are brothers, but how was the relationship of these two brothers before he prefer to be an antagonist and then back to join the Brawlers for good and work it with his sister? :First, please sign your name with ~~~~ (or the Signature button). Secondly, Mira's a girl, I don't think she would be Spectra's brother :P. I think they had a traditional older sibling-younger sibling relationship, with Spectra helping Mira out. Since the only thing about their past together that was shown to us was Spectra brawling Mira and giving her tips, that's all we can presume. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Mira like Dan I remenber in the secornd season that Mira does like Dan watch ep. 10, 12, 26, 27, and she might like even more after 38. Dan realy like Mira, but Runo likes Dan, and Ace likes Mira. it's a love rectangle or square or rhombus or some other for sided polygon. But Mira and Dan like each other they are a love couple. :Great, we don't care, and you have to add your signature. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :We know and we will see in the other episode. 'Age' In the template there is writed that Mira is 15, but in the page there is writed that she is 16. Is Mira 15 or 16? 11:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I wonder how tall she is? Mom And no one here is curios about what happened to her and Keith's mom? I mean we are supposed to assume she's dead or left the family but we don't know. Shouldn't this be put either on her or Spectra's page? Or both? SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 04:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Speculation is not allowed on articles, that's why nobody's asked or put it on the page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, OK. Did not know. Sorry. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 07:10, March 8, 2013 (UTC)